


Returning

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, Incest, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa knows she oughtn't do it, but she can't help going back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

Your cousin is in love with you. Your stupid teenage boy of a cousin is in love with you, and you can't believe it took you this long to notice.

You notice: the way he looks so furious whenever you mention your betrothal to Lucius; the sheer possession that overcomes his face when other boys make lewd comments about you; the smile on his face when he falls asleep beside you - the only time you see him so happy; the way, even though you know he doesn't want to do it, when you tell him to go ahead, to become a Death Eater, he does it; the way he won't look at you when you appear one night wearing Lucius's ring.

You can't believe you hadn't noticed, and you don't know what to do. It's not fair on Regulus, to lead him on so, to make him think you care for him. You probably ought to feel guilty, but the only thing you feel guilty about is that you don't.

Every time you consider going up to his room, you know you shouldn't, that you're leading him on, being selfish. Every time, you do it anyway, because you like what he does to you, and the way he makes you feel, and the way he makes you scream. You love the way he wants you and you give into it every time.

Anyway, why shouldn't you take advantage of it? Because you know in the end, you won't be particularly sad when you break his heart. You'll miss the sex, but you won't miss him, and if Lucius is the man he seems to be, you won't miss the sex either.

But when he's asleep, and you're beside him in his bed, he looks so sweet and lost that, for that moment, you feel sorry, and you swear you'll end it when he wakes.

But it's always he that wakes you, and in the morning, you can never be bothered breaking his heart, and you always go back for more.

And inside, you think it doesn't matter if you hurt him one more time. He knows it's not forever; he can live with it. After all, you broke his heart the first day he kissed you.


End file.
